


Pretty Boy

by misplacedkisses



Series: Pretty Boy AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fetlife, Greek Life, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outing, Praise Kink, Sexting, Spanking, kink positive, vomit (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplacedkisses/pseuds/misplacedkisses
Summary: A guy’s got needs, you know?  Specific needs.  And specific worries.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pretty Boy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779265
Comments: 40
Kudos: 499





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how long this is going to be, but I’ve written up to ch 9, going to post one a day

Zuko  
He’s double and triple-checked the door, but the guys are out at their sister sorority’s back to school pool party so he should be good for a few hours and so far no one has questioned his headache excuse. He pulls up his secret email and, what do you know, people are actually contacting him, although all the friend requests suggest most of them can’t read. He wishes fetlife had a like, daytime mode so it’d be a little less conspicuous but whatever, it’s not like he’s going to be checking it often. A lot of the messages are generic heys and some are, well, extraordinarily explicit and, frankly, badly written. Disappointing. But he’s got some comments on his pictures too and they’re a little better. The standard torso pic has boring comments, but the one over his shoulder has a couple that stand out. Or well, one, from a guy who seems to have bothered to read his profile. “Beautiful” which itches his praise kink scratch a little even though it’s a pretty generic comment. Handsome commenter though, so he clicks through.

His profile doesn’t really stand out much, he’s one of those guys that’ve got like thirty kinks listed and at least four suggesting he may just be looking for an easy blowjob. And he’s new to the scene, ugh. Zuko wants someone who knows what he’s doing, thank you. But this guy, boomerangbang (what’s that supposed to mean? You’ll come back for more or he'll come back to haunt you?), has some good pictures. He’s also got that standard torso in the bathroom mirror pic, a pretty standard if sort of impressive dick pic, but another one, a face shot (brave, he can’t help but think) of a naughty smile, which kind of makes Zuko want to check his kinks list again. Maybe, you know, for that smile he could reconsider his aversion to gagging? Maybe? At least he’s at a community college, shouldn’t run into him on campus. He’s got another picture, one of his hands, which is. Really nice, if he’s been honest. Big hands, tan, nice veins, strong forearms, could probably put some heft into a slap. Is he really going to jerk it to a picture of some random guy looking for a blowie’s very nice hands?

Yes, yes he is. He slumps down in his chair and shoves his pants down. Wonders what the guy’s voice is like as he spits in his hand. Wonders too, a little distantly (he’s working up a good rhythm now), how much shit Zhao would give him if he brought a girl back early and heard Zuko jacking off when he claimed to have a headache. The guy takes sexual acts as a public challenge, he snorts. But back to sexier things. Sexy things like this guy’s hand on his dick, telling him how pretty and pink he is, maybe slapping him and then kissing away the sting, pushing his fingers into Zuko’s mouth to make him suck or to hold his mouth open so he can’t hide the noises he’s making (he’s got three of his own fingers in his mouth now, but he’s careful not to make a sound around them), maybe, maybe!

Ah, okay. Maybe he should, you know, message the guy. “Hey, I just got off to that picture of your hands” seems a little, forward? Flattering? Would he respond to a message like that? Probably not. “I like your hands” but he’d be better off putting that on the picture, right? Does he actually want to talk to this guy? Talking could lead to this guy seeing his face, which. Can he expect this guy to still want him after that? Still call him beautiful? He’ll just comment on the picture, that’s safer than trying to start a conversation, right? Maybe just “nice hands” is enough? He submits the comment before he can overthink it even more.

Sokka  
The campus is fucking huge. Seriously, huge. Like a mile from the train station on campus to his english seminar, huge. At least the engineering building is closer so next year he’ll have an easier walk. So different from the tiny little community college. And so many people his age! He had gotten used to high schoolers and older folks getting back into school, even though he was like, barely out of high school himself. So yeah, it’s huge and full of potential hookups. Maybe he didn’t need to make that profile. But it’s kind of intoxicating to search the site, see all these beautiful kinky people and think that maybe he’s one of them. Just like going home to the gayborhood and seeing boys holding hands, girls holding hands, even once three people holding hands! Okay, maybe he did need to make that profile, feels like solidarity, even in this city.

He checks his email (again) because here’s to hoping someone will have actually chosen him among the tons of other relatively attractive guys on the site. And actually, aside from what feels like a ton of college related emails, that pretty boy commented back! Well, Sokka’s assuming he’s pretty? He has a nice body? He gives off pretty boy vibes? Prickly pretty boy though, because his profile is all spare and terse and not giving much away. Except he likes Sokka’s hands apparently, and Sokka can work with that. Although… sending something obscene seems like it’d turn this guy off, huh. Maybe just “thanks” and like, a winky face? Simple but says “I want to talk to you more” right? He’ll go with that, he’s got shit to do today and doesn’t want to get his hopes up for this guy. Princeling Z. Maybe his hopes are a little up. But he’s standing by a door and at least three people have scoffed at him already, so he’s going to move and concentrate on finding his sister. If he can find the stupid student center.

He actually finds Katara outside the student center, sitting with this bald kid and a huge fucking sheepdog in a red vest in the grass on the lawn. He plops down and the dog licks his face, which, a little gross, but he loves it when people and animals love him right away so he’ll take it. The kid laughs.

“His name is Appa and he’s supposed to be working. My name is Aang!”

“Sokka! Can I pet him or is that a no-no?” Katara’s giving him a look like ‘he just said he’s a working dog’ but he keeps his eyes on the kid, Aang, who laughs even as he shakes his head.

“He’s got to be on duty on campus or they might reconsider letting me have him, he only just graduated training, but he’s a good boy.”

“We met during orientation games! Freshman orientation was great!” Katara says. He’s glad, right? Even though transfer orientation was kind of short and boring and he’s still kind of miffed that she got such a good scholarship right out of high school even though he’s clearly the creative thinker and. Oh well, water under the bridge, community college taught him a lot that maybe you don’t learn at a four-year, right?

Aang’s chatty and personable and excited, talks about his classes, his dog, his dorm room, his high school, everything. And he’s clearly got a thing for Katara, which like, is cute? He just still looks like such a kid. But better a kid than a jerk, right? He might have to give this kid the talk. Or Katara, come to think of it, because she’s got this horrible thing for bad boys that make Sokka’s hair stand on end and he doesn’t want the kid’s feelings to get hurt.

It’s not a bad almost first day of university.


	2. Chapter Two

Zuko  
What's he supposed to do with a winky face? Does he want to bother? The guy is hot, but like, is that enough? Not like Zuko’s making things easy for him, if he’s being honest. But still. It’s just past five in the morning and Zuko’s got his back to the corner, but he’s still worried. At least it’s not like, a boner-inducing answer. Maybe he’s disappointed. But he’s been thinking about those hands so he’s going to reply, right? What though? You know what, he’s going to post another picture and then worry about it later because he has his first major classes today and he’s got more important things to worry about than a boy who can’t start a conversation.

He double checks his roommate is asleep and then purses his lips around his middle finger, cutting the pic off just under his scar. He considers sucking more, getting his finger spit slick for the pic, but Ruon-Jian snuffles in his sleep and he decides not to risk it. Maybe he does it with mr. nice hands’ kinks in mind, but maybe it’ll attract someone chattier, older, more experienced, who can host far far away from the campus. He may daydream for a little bit and he may take a cold shower (heinous, crime to humanity, necessary) before he makes a strong pot of tea. He tries not to think about how no one will be up to comment on his new pic yet, no one close enough to hookup with. Play with. That is what they call it. Whatever.

He gets a text from Azula and any latent ‘maybe I should have gotten off in the shower after all’ thoughts abruptly disappear. She has that effect on men, even the ones she’s interested in, according to his roommate’s friend. But especially her brother. She wants to get breakfast apparently, and he thinks maybe even Azula gets nervous for the first day of school, except then he gets another text, saying that Mai and Ty Lee will be there too. Mai, his ex. Ex? He guesses they were in a relationship, of sorts, last year. If friends sharing lukewarm kisses counts as a relationship. He tells her he’s already eaten, has pre-class assignments. And then checks and fuck, he does have pre-class assignments. For his 8am lecture. Cool.

Sokka  
Haru shoves him awake at quarter after ten and he kind of rues the day they decided to be roommates and then remembers to be grateful because how else would he be able to afford to live in this neighborhood? Besides, he’s got less than an hour til his first class and he’ll need that time to wait for the rail and then walk the fucking mile to the classroom. Good grief.

He checks his email waiting for the rail and it’s disappointing that the pretty boy hasn't replied to him, but maybe he hasn’t been on. Or he takes his time with these things. Cause he checks, when he gets in early enough to go to a bathroom, and the guy has uploaded a new pic. A fucking sexy new pic, wow. Sokka really wishes he had gotten up early enough to enjoy this. Because he has an english lecture. Right. And then lunch with his sister and her friend (their friend?). And then calculus. So no time to spare for sexy boy until like, at least 6pm when Haru has his night class.

It turns out Katara’s roommate is joining them for lunch, Toph, who seems totally Sokka’s speed (crass) and totally not Katara’s. She’s definitely looking frustrated but Aang clearly likes this new girl, not the way he likes Katara, but enough that she's trying to be graceful about her dislike.

“Twinkle toes here was just telling me that you live in the gayborhood, how is it?”

“Uh, pretty great? There are lots of dogs?” He doesn’t really know what to say, but she sighs.

“Definitely jealous, the dorms feel really heterosexual. And I can’t visit the boy’s floor to see Appa!” She pulls a face.

“Appa is a working dog!”

“It’s okay, Katara.”

“Well this weekend you guys should come down, we can get ice cream and go to the park: lots of dogs, minimal heterosexuals,” Sokka thinks he’ll invite Haru and Teo too.

Zuko  
It’s been a long fucking day and it’s 2pm. He’s in the library with his ochem book and he’s not making the kind of progress he wants to be and he’s starting to hear dad’s voice judging him. That’s why he checks his secret email again. Which he’s checking kind of a lot actually. There are some comments on his new pic, a few friend requests (alas) and messages. He’s not going to lie, he wants to check them, but not in the library where anyone could walk up behind him and know.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust the other students to not steal his stuff, but he doesn’t trust the other students to not steal his stuff, so he gathers everything up before he goes to the bathroom. He locks himself in a stall and hopes no one comes in to take an epic shit while he’s thinking sexy thoughts. Potentially.

The first messages are either too boring or too explicit to be interesting, but there’s one from a guy called FreedomFighter that looks good. Or just good by comparison. “You’ve got lovely lips, pretty boy.” But he also sent a friend request so maybe his reading comprehension is only so-so. Zuko responds anyway, just “thanks” and a blushing smiley face (that’s a subby response, right?). He’s got a decently compatible kinks list though, and some pretty nice pictures, standard maybe, but nice. And he’s older, almost thirty, been in the scene a while. There’s potential. He goes back to boomerangbang, but honestly what do you say to such a blah message? “Thanks yourself, handsome” is not his style but. But. He hits send. His ass is going numb anyway. He tries not to think about how stupid that sounds.

Sokka  
When he gets home, he goes right the fuck back to sleep, the first day is always too long. He wakes up when he smells food, thinks maybe the guys are microwaving burritos, thinks he could go for one too. He loves the creaky old house they found, he even likes all his roommates, Haru and Teo from the community college, and the Duke and Bee, who were looking for roommates. 

Turns out they are having microwave burritos, except Teo has broken out the salsa too and Sokka’s sure he thinks on a higher plane than mere mortals.

“Good first day?” Sokka asks them.

“So far, yeah, you?” Teo says.

“Yeah, this level of calc might kick my ass a little but my teacher seems pretty cool?”

“That’s good! Remains to be seen how my day will go, got my night class, but it’s been nice enough so far. How’s the big bad university?”

“Huge as fuck, my dudes, huge as fuck. Ten minutes between classes? Lol. Katara’s making friends though, they might come down this weekend, if you guys wanna get ice cream and sit in the park?”

“Yeah, sounds good! What are they like?”

Okay, so maybe the first day was a little more intimidating than Sokka’s playing it, but it’s nice to catch up with the guys, to have this be the same. And he thinks they’ll get along with Katara’s new friends.

Soon enough Haru is off for his class and he decides he should do some of the practice problems for calc, just to make sure, you know, that he’ll be okay if the teacher calls on him tomorrow, so he waves to Teo and goes back upstairs.

Where he promptly checks his email instead. Z has written back! “Handsome” eh? Maybe he's in with a chance. So he revisits the picture from this morning (posted at 5:16am what the fuck) and allows himself to consider those lips. He hasn’t quite got the definition of dick sucking lips, but they’re pretty plush, a soft pink that he wants to bite red.

… maybe he’ll be able to concentrate on calc after he gets off. Yup, that’s a good plan. So he makes the pic full screen and palms himself. The guy likes his hands, right? Did he imagine sucking on Sokka’s fingers like that? Soft and wet and maybe desperate, pressing forward like he wants more, like fingers aren’t enough. Fuck, did he imagine sucking Sokka’s cock like that? Would he close his eyes and whine to take more? Sokka shivers and thumbs at the precome welling up, wishes he knew what the guy’s eyes looked like, so he could imagine them glazed over, settles for imagining his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows around Sokka and fuck!

Okay, he’s got to reply, that was a good orgasm. “How are you doing, pretty boy? You have lovely lips” seems as good as anything. At least it’s an actual conversation starter. So. Calc time.


	3. Chapter Three

Zuko  
“I’m doing alright, ochem is kind of kicking my ass but I’m surviving” isn’t like, a sexy answer, but it’s an honest one. And it’s probably a good idea to talk about more than sex? He gets “I feel that, calc here. Ah well, it’s almost the weekend. Any plans?” in return. But fuck, that means it’s Friday, which means it’s his turn to man the booth. Oh, the tedium of frat life. He only joined because it’s father’s old chapter, but he’s next in line to be president so he’s got to put on a good show.

He likes their cause, the children’s hospital, but that’s about it. He weathers the parties, the fundraisers, their sister sorority’s events (he should probably care more about Azula rushing, but he can’t imagine she won’t get in). Zhao. The subtle and not so subtle homophobia (less of that than he expected, more than he likes). Today he’s paired with Chan, who’s a wall of heterosexuality and snobbery, but it could be worse (Zhao, but he wouldn’t bother with frat gruntwork).

It’s boring, so very very boring. Chan tries to flirt with every girl who comes by and just by virtue of being a junior he’s actually managed to get a number or two. He’s contemplating pulling out his chemistry work (fucking ochem) when he sees the guy across the square. He recognizes the cut of that jaw, those hands. He’s pretty sure it’s the guy from fetlife, boomerangbang, it has to be. Why is he here? On campus, where Zuko was specifically expecting not to see him. It can’t be him, can it? Maybe it’s not. Maybe it’s a doppelganger and he’ll walk right on by to the lecture hall behind the booths.

And then a kid with a bigass dog, definitely a freshman, wow, comes up to him and starts dragging him over to the booths where Zuko can’t quite see him anymore. He scoots back, to the very edge of their tent. Maybe they’ll skip over his booth? But they don’t, coming by an age (well, ten minutes) later, and the kid starts talking to Chan. The guy, it’s definitely him (fuck, look at those hands, look at those blue eyes) isn’t paying much attention, keeps looking back over the square until someone catches his eye and he waves them over. A girl, it’s got to be his sister, wow do they look alike, comes up and hugs him. Then the guy finally looks into the booth and Zuko immediately sticks his head in his backpack.

The kid is still chatting away to Chan, even though Chan’s snobbery is starting to show. Finally Zuko can’t rustle around in his backpack any longer and he looks up. The guy is, thankfully, looking longingly at the library (or, given his expression, the cafe under it), but his sister is looking straight at Zuko and blushes when she gets caught. He starts to feel self conscious, then the guy looks back, straight at him. There’s a moment where they just look at each other and Zuko has the wild urge to say something, but then the kid finishes up and the guy looks away.

“Aang, no more talking, need fooding.” The kid (Aang?) waves at Chan and they leave. Thank fuck. Zuko might have to delete his whole online presence. The guy has a nice voice. Oh no. He’s going to reply, isn’t he?

Sokka  
“Lunch, sweet lunch! Aang, you were talking forever!” Sokka takes a bigass bite of burger and sighs happily.

“I wonder how you get a scar like that guy,” Katara muses.

“I’m sure you don’t want to know as much as you think you do,” Aang says and Katara looks a little ashamed.

“It’s just rugged, you know!” And now Aang looks put out. Sokka gets it though, how did his eye even survive? He looked tough. But he’s more worried about the look in Katara’s eye than some stranger’s scar. Even if said stranger looked a little familiar somehow.

“Don’t you two have english in like, fifteen minutes?” And they jump, Aang starts stuffing his face, even Katara starts eating more quickly.

As he’s walking them to their class, they pass the booths and he can’t help but look for the guy with the scar again. He’s still there, now talking to some interested freshmen. Sokka doesn’t really go in for the whole greek life thing, and the other guy at the booth is definitely an ass, but for a moment he’s tempted. Or he’s temporarily distracted by the idea of a wild bisexual orgy with sorority girls and frat boys. One or the other. That’s probably not what greek life is actually like. Oh well, off to class he goes.

Zuko  
He’s not panicking, but he’s definitely doing some overthinking. Maybe the guy was just visiting his sister? Maybe he already transferred though. Is that bad? He thinks it would be, he doesn’t want to get involved with a fellow student, does he? No, he’ll ignore that guy and concentrate on this FreedomFighter guy, who says he’s free tomorrow morning and still thinks he’s pretty, if Zuko wants to meet up for breakfast. Which, okay, that’s a little fast, but he wants this, right? He wants to try this out, he does. So he says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are going to be companion fics for some of the background relationships later on


	4. Chapter Four

Zuko  
FreedomFighter’s name is Jet, or that’s what he’s going by for this. Zuko’s still going by Z, even though they’re literally sitting next to each other on a park bench now, eating breakfast burritos. He feels so fucking awkward, didn’t expect this to be so, he doesn’t know, matter of fact? Jet looks comfortable, like he’s enjoying himself.

“So Z, you’re pretty new to the scene?”

His heart is in his throat and it’s hard to swallow, “Yeah, I’m not… not, you know, not,” he stops.

“Not out?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s okay, as long as you’re comfortable with me,” and Jet laughs, like it’s that easy. Maybe it is. “What do you like? I know what your profile says, but I’d like to hear about it.”

Zuko is fucking stricken, he’s supposed to say it outloud, here at the park, at 10am on a Saturday? There’s a family ten feet away!

“Uh, bites? And, um, being nice? To me?”

“Pictures don’t do you justice, you know. You’re quite the pretty boy.”

Zuko feels small, in a good way, soft, and he’s definitely blushing. “Yeah, that’s… ” he’s kind of mumbling.

Jet leans in, “I’ll take you to pieces, beautiful, can’t wait to take a bite out of you.” It’s electric, Jet’s confidence.

He leans back and says, casually, “You know, if you’re free tomorrow morning, we could meet up again. I live in a studio in this area.”

Maybe Jet’s a dream? He’s saying all the right things. Zuko’s a little dazed, agrees, lets Jet put his address in a note on his phone. He’s glad Jet didn’t ask for his number, he’s not ready to risk being found out. Finds himself smiling on the bus back to the house.

Sokka  
He meets them at the rail station on the platform and walks them up to Teo and Haru. When he introduces them, he worries if maybe he and Katara are more similar than he knew before, because she gives Haru a definite once-over. Not that he’s got a boner for his friend, but like, she's certainly giving a lot of guys that look. As her brother it’s a little uncomfortable, but she put up with him in high school so he’s not going to say anything to her. Maybe, he thinks, suppressing a shudder, he should give her some condoms though.

Toph takes his arm, says she doesn’t feel like clicking her way around the neighborhood today and he better tell her when curbs are around or she’ll punch him. He gets punched on the way to the ice cream shop twice. It’s better than he thought he’d do.

The employees give Appa a look, but he seems to be calmer off campus. This place has seriously bomb ice cream, it lives up to its reputation and they’ve even got vegan options for Aang that aren’t boring or seriously weird. Although he has the feeling Aang would try the weird shit. It takes a while to get through the line, it’s crowded and Appa takes up space, but they make it through and head out to the park across the street.

There are people playing soccer on the astroturf so they settle on the slope above the playing fields.

“I can sense soccer girls and gays, I can hear dogs playing, this is great,” Toph says, flopping back into the grass, “Next year I’m totally living off campus.”

Sokka laughs, because he can appreciate all those things too. They people-watch for a while, until Aang asks about the bookstore he heard was nearby.

“Oh yeah, it’s just around the corner from the ice cream shop, next to a good food place. Shouldn’t be able to miss it.”

“Anyone want to go?” Toph scoffs, but Aang is totally not-looking at Katara and he’s happy for the kid when she gets up to go with him, and amused when his grin goes fixed when Teo perks up for the bookstore too.

“Remember you have to eat this semester too!” he calls after them.

He almost misses the ball when it flies at his face, and he almost misses throwing it back when the girl motions for it. He’d like to think no one really compares to Yue, and comparing them would be wrong because their appeal is so different, but she’s about the hottest girl Sokka has seen in this city and he’s a little speechless. She’s got a university shirt on, so maybe they’ll beat the forty thousand to one odds and run into each other on campus sometime. He hopes. Toph and Haru laugh at him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long since orgasms

Zuko  
It turns out Jet lives in a shithole of a basement studio with a roommate, but Pipsqueak is out so it’s kind of okay? He has some qualms about having sex on a pullout couch, but he’s trying not to be a snob about it because Jet kisses him once the door closes and it feels so good.

“Strip.” So Zuko does, down to his underwear because he’s not quite ready to be naked, but Jet doesn’t push it. Stands behind him with a hand on his throat and walks him over to the mirror on the closet.

“Look at yourself. Beautiful boy.” And then Jet is moving his hands behind his back and it takes him a moment to realize he’s supposed to touch, to feel Jet through his pants. He feels off kilter, watching Jet in the mirror, but he can see himself too, that he’s blushing down to his chest and mostly hard already, untouched. Jet’s hard too, it’s a little breathtaking.

“Can I blindfold you?” Jet whispers, they talked about this, online, that Jet’s into sensory-deprivation, and he nods. Ruon-Jian had a date so Zuko spent all evening messaging Jet in between chemistry problems, talking about what they’d do. What Jet would do to him. Besides, the blindfold blocks out the room.

“And the gag?” So Zuko opens his mouth to receive it, tests his teeth on the bit, thinks it’s nice Jet has all these tools. “You look so good, baby.”

Jet maneuvers him onto the couch, up on his knees with his hands on the back, and pulls down his underwear. He knows what’s coming next, but he feels so exposed and wound up, he jumps when the first slap lands, gasping. It stings, and before he can process there’s another, then another, then another. Jet’s alternating cheeks, keeping it even. They keep coming, his toes are curling and he’s trying to keep his stance when the first whimper breaks through. It hurts more than he thought it would and it’s not exactly orgasmic but he’s not backing down and he hasn’t gone soft.

Jet gives him a reprieve, kisses down his spine and then bites, bites hard, bites in a way that’ll leave a bruise the size of his whole cheek. Zuko gasps, fights the impulse to shy away, and then it’s over.

“A souvenir,” Jet says, kissing over the bite mark. Then Zuko hears the lube cap, wonders if he’s ready for this, but when Jet touches him, it’s lower than he was expecting, in between his thighs, cool over his balls, cock jumping at the contact, and Jet’s nudging his legs together. He hears the clinks of a belt, a zipper, rustling clothes, then there it is, Jet’s cock nudging up in between his legs. It feels better than he expects when Jet starts to move, cock nudging his balls. He starts gently, but Zuko pushes back and then Jet’s holding his thighs together and thrusting harder, faster, and he wants more, wants fingers in his mouth, wants to be touched, he’s mumbling around the gag. He squeezes his thighs and looks over his shoulder blindly, hoping Jet will get the message. He’s rewarded with a firm hand tugging him, breath hitches, and that’s good enough.

He fleetingly wonders how much come this couch has seen and then he’s gasping, adding his own, trying to keep his legs tight for Jet as he squirms through the aftershocks of his orgasm when Jet doesn’t let up. Then he can feel Jet tense up and groan as he comes.

Jet pulls him sideways and arranges him in his lap, petting up his torso to unhook the gag and Zuko lets his head flop back on Jet’s shoulder now that he’s not gagging on spit and just breathes.

“You did such a good job, you were so lovely, so pretty for me, such a good boy.” Zuko feels a little like crying, in a nice way, listening to him like this. They stay like that for a while.

When he’s done showering, Jet insists on spreading arnica cream over his sore cheeks himself, massaging it in gently. And then Zuko is tripping back onto the bus and coming back to real life feeling a little proud of himself. He did it, it wasn’t perfect, but it was good, and he handled it, and he feels soft and gooey still. It’s going to hurt to sit for like a week. Totally worth it. He wants to do it again.

That night the bruise is already blooming and he takes a picture of it in the bathroom and posts it with the caption, “first souvenir” and smiles.

Sokka  
When he checks, Z’s replied, but he’s also posted a new picture, a big ass bite mark. Big bite mark on his perfect ass. Sokka has mixed feelings. It’s hot, he wishes it were his mark. Fuck, he wants it to be his mark. He ends up going down a rabbithole of “how to dominate” articles and forums. If he has a chance with this guy, he wants to be good, better than his last hookup. So he sends a friend request. And Z doesn’t approve the request. But he doesn’t stop replying either. He’s more responsive even. Maybe his first playdate loosened him up a little.

Sokka would be lying if he said he wasn’t also thinking about soccer girl, wonders if she’s part of the campus team or just plays for fun. He drags the gang down to the big school gym because it’s by the soccer fields, but they’re not there (what season even is soccer?). The gym’s pretty nice though, and Aang’s totally tougher than he looks, keeps up pretty well with Sokka on the machines (he’s totally out of shape, that’s definitely the reason). Toph is exactly as tough as he thought she was and kicks both their asses. He holds Katara’s bag while she’s checking out the pool and he slips an envelope of condoms into her bag labeled “Be Safe! Love, Sokka” because he’s a caring little shit and means it. Toph catches him.

“Condoms have a very distinct sound,” she scoffs. “So you condone your little sister’s sex life?” Aang spittakes.

“No, I accept that she may have one, there’s a difference. Wait, has she sexiled you already?”

“No, but if she does, can I crash at your place?”

“Who’s to say I have no sex life?” Toph laughs at him and he concedes, “Okay, not right now, but I’m working on it! And yeah, as long as it’s safe to travel and the only detail you give me is who, you can always crash on our couches. You too, Aang.”

“How are you working on it?”

“Uh, tinder.” Dammit, now he needs to make a tinder. He’s not ready to share kink with the class.

“You’re on tinder? Desperate much?” Katara’s totally goading him though because she suggested it when he first came out to her. Their high school didn’t have a lot of options.

He sees her when they’re on the way out, going into the gym with like twelve friends. They’re all wearing matching sorority shorts. Fuck, now he knows where to find her. One of the girls turns and smiles at him before going in and he briefly thinks about running back inside to try to start a conversation.

“Forget tinder for a second, we’re going to need to crash a sorority party, okay?”


	6. Chapter Six

Sokka  
Through the college grapevine, he figures out when their next party is, and dammit, he’s going to go. Katara’s going with him, reluctantly, Toph is totally game, and Aang is mostly just nervous. Sokka is still talking to Z, but the guy has yet to approve his friend request so he's losing hope. It’s been over a week and they’re mostly talking about school, like any old friendship, with tiny hints of kinky talk. He’s had enough of his dryspell.

When it comes time, Saturday night, it turns out crashing the party is as easy as walking in. Maybe they arrive a little late and the girl at the door is a little drunk, but she lets them right in. It’s heaving with people and Aang is immediately out around the side to the backyard with Appa and Sokka wonders if it was a good idea for him to come (drunk people don’t really respect working dogs), but there’s a cheer when the gate closes and he figures it’s Aang’s decision. Toph jumps into the sea of dancing people, fuck them, he guesses. Katara sticks close, but takes a beer when someone offers a fresh one. Sokka takes one too and downs half of it immediately.

They push through the party towards the back, because it sounds like there’s a pool and Sokka totally called it, wore his trunks for a good reason. He also wants to keep an eye on Katara if he can, because she’s about to be one of the bikini-clad babes drawing all the guys to the pool and he’s a little bit in big brother mode still. Plus he thinks Aang’s reaction will be worth it.

It totally is, the kid spills an entire beer on himself and then just has to get in the pool too, you know, to wash off the beer, apparently. Sokka joins them, laughing with Katara. The girl who smiled at him by the gym swims up and pokes him.

“Hey, I’m Ty Lee,” and she’s really pretty. Like really, great tits. But he’s on a mission to find out if soccer girl is a possibility, okay, he is a man on a mission.

“Sokka.” And she giggles at him and he’s getting distracted from the mission. But another girl walks up to the side of the pool and Ty Lee sighs.

“You weren’t invited, were you? My brother’s in our associated fraternity and you’re not part of it.” She’s commanding, very commanding, would be hot if she were less, you know, commanding.

“Come on Azula, he’s cute and we always need more girls at parties, let the nice boy and his sister stay,” Ty Lee is even cuter when she pouts, wow. The other girl, Azula, gives her a look of disgust and turns away.

Ty Lee swims a little closer and whispers, “We’re still rushing, it’s not like she can kick you out, officially.” Sokka laughs with her, feels like he’s in on the joke and might sacrifice his mission for this girl when an absolute bro of a dude comes up and throws his arm around her.

“Chan, and you are?” Which, condescending much? Also Katara is gone? Maybe he was more distracted by this girl’s tits than he’d like to admit. He takes a beat too long to reply and the guy turns away, girl in toe. She throws a mournful look over her shoulder and then leaves. Now Sokka is alone. Maybe this is the time to find another beer and do some soccer girl scouting.

He gets out of the pool and makes his way over the coolers, takes out a beer and leans against the wall to drink it. Then he spots her. She’s got her back to him, but he could swear it’s the soccer girl. Time to work his magic.

Zuko  
He just about makes it out of the house alive, but his head is swimming and he’s a little sloppy. Why did Zhao need to challenge him to shots? Again? Someone leaves and he leans against their vacated spot on the wall and the comparatively cool night air. He kind of hates frat life. When he opens his eyes (when did he close them?) Mai is in front of him, looking disappointed. Or just like normal Mai, who is always disappointed.

“You’ve had too many,” she says, like on top of everything he, too, has personally disappointed her tonight. Which is fair, probably, he’s not feeling great about himself either.

“Zhao,” and then he tries to clear his head by shaking it but that is a mistake, wow, is he going to vomit on Mai’s shoes? No. Not yet, at least, the spinning is slowing down.

“Of course,” she sighs. For a moment it’s companionable, their silence. He kind of missed this. And then he looks over her shoulder and sees that guy again, the guy with the nice hands, all over one of the sorority sisters (he can’t tell who, isn't sure it matters) and fuck—

It makes his blood boil a little (a lot). So what if he hooked up with Jet, this guy is supposed to like him, what the fuck. Not that this guy knows who he is. But still! He got off to those hands! And now some girl is going to get to suck on his perfect fingers, what the fuck.

“Wow, you really have had too much,” Mai says, and maybe he’s been mumbling some of this, which is not good, not good at all, is, in fact, very bad. Because Mai is Azula’s friend. Fuck. He sways a little.

“Okay, disaster human, we’re going to the bathroom,” maybe he’s been unkind to Mai, she’s actually nice to him, this is so nice, going to the bathroom with the girl he used to make out with behind the guy he wants to make out with. Hopefully he’s not sick before they get there.

In the end, they just make it and she’s kind enough to put a cold washcloth on his neck. Maybe this indignity means he’ll have less of a hangover tomorrow morning. First proper rager of the year, check. Now can he go home?

Sokka  
Hell fucking yes to Sokka! He’s pulled! She’s smoking hot! And she’s kissing him like she wants to take him upstairs! When she lets him breathe, he spots Katara sitting on a bench out in the yard talking to Aang and thinks it’s totally okay to abandon them for the night. He hasn’t seen Toph since they got in, hopes she’s somewhere also making out with a banging sorority girl.

The girl, Suki (he says her name to himself a couple times to remember it) pulls him inside and towards the stairs. They kiss their way up the stairs and he hears some poor bastard getting sick in the bathroom on the way to her room. She closes the door and pushes him down on one of the beds then climbs on top.

He's dying a little bit, hands all over her string bikini back and when he pulls, she lets him, and wow. He sits up and leans down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, she grinds down when he bites, then shoves her hand down his trunks and fuck, he needs to get some fingers into her asap. He brings his hand up to her mouth and sneaks two fingers in. She seems a little confused, but goes with it, gives him a show, lets him imagine how amazing her tongue would be instead of her hand, and then he’s absolutely got to get inside her, takes his hand back and slips it into her suite.

She’s hot and so wet and slick and tight, and fuck, if she wasn’t working him up so good he’d ask her about a condom. Instead he switches to her other nipple and lets himself feel good. He comes first, a lot and all over himself, and then he’s pushing her onto her back and now he’s got the concentration to give it back.

He’s starting to get a hand cramp but she’s making these amazing needy little gasps into his mouth and he gets his other hand in on the action until she’s spasming around his fingers and keening. He keeps it up until she makes a little wounded sound, like it’s too much, and he lets himself collapse half on top of her.

“Sorry to get come all over you.” She laughs.

“Come all over me anytime.” He thinks he might take her up on that offer if it still stands another day. He checks his phone, no messages, so it might be time for a nap. Suki seems to be on the same page, pulling the blanket up over them.


	7. Chapter Seven

Zuko  
He wakes up feeling fuzzy with Mai under one arm, a water bottle and aspirin on the desk, and thinks if he were less gay he might kiss her for it. He settles for kissing her forehead and sitting up slowly, trying not to aggravate his headache or wake her. It’s late for him, 6am, but too early for his hangover so he takes the aspirin, downs the water, and goes right the fuck back to sleep.

An hour later he wakes up feeling human and the very human need to piss for a thousand years. When he gets back from the bathroom to find his shoes, she’s awake.

“You’re not very sneaky, you know.” That’s incorrect, he can totally be sneaky on a good day, but he lets it slide in favor of grabbing his left shoe. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He straightens up so fast he hits his head on the bedframe and curses. “Talk about what?” He’s stalling and now she’s suspicious, they both know it.

“Zhao, Suki, that random guy who crashed the party, I don’t know.”

“Zhao’s always like that, he hates that I’m a legacy and going to replace him.” He’s still stalling.

“Okay. So? So what about Suki? Are sporty preppy girls your type now?”

He snorts, “No.”

“So it’s sporty preppy boys, then.”

“He’s not preppy,” Zuko says before he can think.

There’s a long silence in which he does not move, then Mai sighs.

“I might have known, makes sense. After all, you never did want to fuck.” And he’s about to snap, ‘maybe I just didn’t want to fuck you!’ but she like, doesn’t sound mad. Does she ever sound mad though? He still has a headache, he’s still not looking at her.

“Oh my god, am I the first person to know?” And he laughs a little bitterly.

“Not technically, no.” Which, in hindsight, is more information than he wanted to give her.

“What are you, on grindr?”

“Something like that,” he says, hating himself. He feels her hand on his shoulder and looks up.

She looks, kind maybe, and a little sad. “I won’t tell Azula, you know. I’ve always liked you more than her.”

He nods and tries to smile, but it’s a little watery and she leans over to hug him. He might cry a little, just a little, because holy fuck, someone who knows him knows and it’s even more real than hooking up with Jet made it real.

Sokka  
It’s actually ass o’clock in the morning, but his phone is buzzing persistently and he sees it’s Katara, so he extricates himself as smoothly as possible from Suki’s totally gorgeous sleeping body and goes into the hall.

“What?” he whispers.

“Have you seen Toph? She didn’t come home last night and I’m worried about her! You’re still at the house right? Can you see if she’s still there? And you better have used protection!”

He sighs and goes back into Suki’s room to find paper to write a note, just “hey my sister called, looking for a friend, Sokka” with his number and then he’s gathering his shoes to tiptoe down the stairs.

There’s a guy in the kitchen, making tea (tea?), and a grumpy girl making coffee. She looks so unimpressed with him that his request to share the pot dies in his throat. He decides to be direct.

“Have you seen Toph? About yea high and dark hair? Blind?” Tea guy turns around and turns out to be scar guy, cool cool, not intimidating at all. He’s about to back away and try calling Toph when the girl speaks up.

“Ask Ty Lee.” Sokka remembers her, wants to clarify but the only identifier he knows is ‘fantastic tits’ and that’s probably not a good idea.

“Cool, how?” The girl sighs and walks around him to troop up the stairs. Now it’s just him and a tea drinker that looks hungover as death. “Do you think she’d mind if I had some of that coffee?”

“She’d kill you.” The guy looks serious and Sokka is about to resign himself to a long long morning when the guy moves over, pours a cup, and hands it to him.

“Thank you! Thank you thank you!” The guy shushes him but smiles slightly and goes back to his tea, pouring the entire pot into a gigantic mug. It’s kind of cute. Sokka’s considering flirting (even though he just scored the hookup of the century) when the grumpy girl comes back down, eyes his mug and then glares at tea boy.

“She says she’ll come back when she’s good and ready, thank you and piss off.” Sokka considers going back up to Suki, who’s probably still sprawled out all mostly naked and totally gorgeous, but it’s like grumpy girl can sense this and levels him with a look of impressive disgust.

“I’ll just, uh, go then.” He chugs the rest of the coffee, then puts the mug down and backs away.

He calls Katara back when he hits the pavement, sees if she’ll get breakfast with him, thinks it’s been a good weekend even though it’s still early.

Zuko  
Mai waits until the front door closes to give him a look because yeah, okay, maybe the coffee thing was obvious. Or obvious to her.

“You have deplorable taste in men.” He knows.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sokka  
He’s still talking to Z, which is a dumb move, considering he and Suki have been together almost constantly for like two weeks. He can’t leave either of them alone and he doesn’t know why. Well, he knows why he can’t leave Suki alone. But Z has this dry humor that creeps up on him and sometimes he finds himself laughing hours later. And can’t explain why to anyone.

But Suki likes him, likes his friends, likes talking to him too. Just about the only thing she doesn’t like is kink. Which is totally fine. Right? That would be such a dumb thing to break up over, right? They have lots of great sex! Lots of awesome (vanilla) sex! He gets off, so there’s no problem, is there? Except, he thinks, maybe there is. He just has no idea how to tell her.

He tries, subtly, asks what she likes in bed, tries to gauge if any kink might be one of those things; she’s evasive. But at the next party one of the girls makes a cringey joke about kink and Suki says, “Kink is anti-feminist” like she really means it. Like she will accept no argument.

Part of him curls up and dies. He didn’t want to share his kinkiness with everyone, but he was never ashamed of it before. When he gets home the next morning he spends five hours researching the issue and feels dizzy, like the answer is that it’s too deeply personal and not his place to argue with her. He asks Z.

Zuko  
He’s dying, maybe a lot. The guy with the hands (Sokka, Mai tells him) is definitely with Suki. Which is fine and great and good, they’re a power couple. Nice for them. Jet’s gone kind of weird and distant, fine, awesome. He loves his life. Mai is a bright spot though, tells him she’ll protect him if she has to be his beard.

He doesn’t like that being gay feels like a weakness, something that makes him need protecting. But he appreciates her. He’s thinking about telling Ty Lee, doesn’t understand how it’s so easy for her to just be bisexual. Maybe because people don’t believe her, maybe because people sexualize her and fetishize her sexuality. Maybe it’s not actually easy for her.

Sokka’s still talking to him though. Asks him if he thinks kink is anti-feminist even though, honestly, fuck if he knows. Mai doesn’t think so. He wonders if it’s because she’s kinky too and feels complicit (she’s always had a thing for knives) or if she’s not and still doesn’t think it is. He tells Sokka he doesn’t know, but he uses it as an excuse to bring the conversation away from school and back into kinky waters. Asks him if he’s been able to explore his kinks since getting on fetlife.

He guesses the answer is yes, but he’s surprised when the answer is “No, and I didn’t realize how important it was to me until recently. How much I want it to be a part of my life.” Makes him feel like he still has a chance. Maybe Sokka’s still talking to him because he isn’t getting what he needs. So he’s not surprised when they break up (Suki is, according to Mai, hurt and confused), and he feels guilty for being hopeful.

He also feels guilty for not telling Sokka who he is. They’ve met four or five times now (four times, he's not counting), and he knows Sokka would recognize him. He decides to finally accept his friend request during midterms, when he’ll be holed up in the library and unable to check fetlife. Then Sokka will have a week to get used to the idea and decide what to do. He’s pretty sure he won’t out Zuko.

Sokka  
Life after Suki is kind of dull, lacking in orgasms and abounding in guilt. He’s not sure he did the right thing not telling her why they can’t be together, but he thinks it’s better he did it before things started to get serious. Maybe one day they’ll be friends. School is school, the gayborhood is gay, his roommates are cool, his school friends are great, it’s fine.

The only drama is how Katara and Aang are dancing around each other. He thinks he gets it. Katara is torn because he’s such a kid still, and Aang is torn because he’s afraid of rejection. But it’s frustrating to watch. And kind of sad, because Haru wants her too and he thinks she’s going to go for short term thrills with him instead of long term with Aang. Because Haru might not even transfer to their university, he’s been making noise about a school further inland, and Aang is definitely in love with her. But she has to make her own choices, so he stays out of it, hangs out with Toph when the going gets weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen serious arguments like Suki’s here, especially regarding male doms, it’s a complicated matter


	9. Chapter Nine

Zuko  
Alright, it’s time, he’s going to do it. He is. Look at him, pressing the button, making it happen. Maybe tomorrow would be better? No. No, he’s got to just bite the bullet and do it. He may or may not be holding Mai’s hand even though it’s embarrassing as fuck that she knows.

(“Is that his dick? Wow. You’re ambitious.” Maybe he is.)

But there. It’s done now. Now he needs to get to work studying for his tests, he doesn’t have time for kink, he only has time for science. Right. Yikes. May his ancestors grant him the strength to not check his email every five minutes.

Sokka  
It actually takes him a few days to notice, because Z usually only takes a day to respond and it’s midterms week. But it’s been two and the last time it took him this long was because he was out getting laid. So he goes and looks at Z’s profile, and it’s a little different. There are more pictures. Pictures that include his face.

He recognizes that face, he recognizes that scar. Damn. He does and doesn’t get it.

(One of the pictures is just him smiling, truly smiling, it’s so fucking cute, “Z here” what an adorable dweeb).

Sokka thought he was going out with the grumpy girl, wonders if that’s on purpose. And he cringes a little bit, because the last three times they saw each other Sokka was either obviously post-sex or hanging on Suki.

Now he has to say something. Z trusted him, effectively came out to him. And he really is cute. And kinky. Sokka wants to try this. “When midterms are over, do you want to go to the park with me?”

Zuko  
After his chemistry test, he goes to the gym, because he needs to get out of the library and the house and it’s been kind of a while and if Sokka replies, he wants to look as good as he can.

It feels good to workout, good to distract himself from schoolwork, from checking his secret email (okay, it only sort of distracts him from that). He goes through circuits, thinks maybe he’ll end the workout with a run. Which is backwards but whatever, he feels like it.

He’s done ten minutes on the treadmill when he sees Sokka come in through the window. This was not the plan. He’s sweating like a pig, has a goofy little ponytail, and is distinctly tomato-faced. Best play oblivious, and pray the gym is big enough for them to avoid each other. He runs faster, finishes his 3k quicker than ever before.  
He doesn’t see Sokka as he heads to the locker room.

Sokka  
So he kind of takes his time in the locker, he saw Z on the way in, looking kind of hardcore, wants to look good if they run into each other. Aang’s chatting away next to him, worrying about classes, goofing around, “subtly” mentioning Katara, the usual, he tunes out some of it.

When he opens the locker room door, Z is on the other side. They pause a second, then Sokka very deliberately looks him in the eye and gives him a soft smile. Next moment, Aang is bouncing up and out between them, still chattering. Sokka laughs, then holds the door open for Z, bows him through when he tries to let Sokka exit first.

He has a hard time concentrating at the gym, keeps thinking about Z, about the way he looked so worried. He checks his email when they're back in the locker room, getting ready to leave, and Z’s already written back, just “I’d like that.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Zuko  
It’s more awkward than meeting with Jet was. Sokka’s there when he gets off the train, greets him like a total bro (he’s the one in the frat, what), but he recognizes some other students so maybe Sokka’s doing this for his benefit. Just two bros, hanging out, totally not on a date. But it’s not a date, is it? It’s just a meetup. He thinks Sokka dressed carefully too, or just looks that good (when did that happen?).

“There’s this little garden a few blocks away, is that okay instead of the park? Fewer people.” Fewer people is good with him, so he nods, only mostly sure his voice is done cracking.

It’s more like two blocks away, still close to the station, but it really is a secluded little community garden, starting to succumb to fall but still blooming a little, and it’s empty of people. They settle on the bench at the very back and then spend like five minutes looking at their shoes.

Sokka  
This is so awkward. He’s got to take the bull by the horns of the conversation or whatever.

“You want to be dominated?” Maybe too blunt, now Z’s looking like he wants to die. “Sorry.”

“No no, it’s just. It’s weird, okay?” Yeah it’s weird. Kink is less sexy than he thought.

“You’re lovely when you blush,” and okay, he doesn’t say it in the suavest way or anything, but that’s more like it, right? Z shifts restlessly next to him, so he adds, “Pretty boy.” Z looks away, but his hand is touching Sokka’s now, so it’s a win in his book.

“Zuko.” Sokka holds his hand, makes an enquiring sound. “My name. It’s Zuko.”

“Zuko. I like it.” He’s slightly ashamed of how cheesy he’s being, but it feels nice in his mouth, he’s being honest. “Sokka.”

Zuko  
He thinks about telling Sokka he already knows his name, decides he’d rather not make it that much more awkward. Sokka nudges Zuko’s shoulder. When he looks up, Sokka’s looking at his lips, leaning in, glances at his eyes, then ducks down to kiss him. It’s sweet, chaste, he sighs and presses into it. Then there are footsteps somewhere nearby and he pulls away abruptly, looking down again. Sokka sighs, squeezes his hand, then lets go.

Zuko braces himself, but when he looks at Sokka, he’s got a small smile on his face, just gazing out over the garden. He doesn’t seem disappointed, or angry. Zuko relaxes a little, follows his gaze, then starts. It’s his old physics teacher, and another gentleman, puttering around one of the plots close to the front of the garden.

“Do you know them?” Sokka asks, quietly.

“One was my physics teacher freshman year.”

“Oh. Was he good? I have to take physics next quarter.”

“Yeah, interesting approach, tough tests, but good. Set me up well for future classes.”

“Cool. Wonder if the other guy is his partner?” At first Zuko wants to goggle at him, but watching the way they move around each other, he thinks Sokka might be onto something.

“Piandao, you know, his name. In case you want to take one of his classes.”

“I’ll look into it.” Sokka says it like he means it, like he’s not just humoring Zuko. “Do you want to get coffee? There’s more than Starbucks in this city.” So they do that, hanging out, sort of like friends, sort of like a date. Once again, Zuko finds himself smiling on the way home.

Sokka  
They didn’t talk about kink much, or share more than one soft kiss, but he thinks it was a success. He has Zuko’s number.

(He makes a note to sign up for Piandao’s class).


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next smutty chapter is longer, don’t worry

Zuko  
When he gets the “good morning beautiful” text he wonders if sharing his number was a good idea. It’s eleven. Like, it’s nice to hear but what if someone gets their hands on his phone? Zhao, or Azula, he shudders. An errant dick pic would give up the game. Kind of makes it hotter. No, no, bad idea. At least Sokka’s a basic iphone bitch, his pictures won’t show up on Zuko’s lockscreen. It feels like a risk, but he sends “good afternoon handsome” back. It’s flirty in a gentle way and Zuko’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It does that night. “Is your roommate in?” Then “Mine has a night class.” The next text is a dick pic. Well, sort of. Sokka’s hard and got a hand on himself through his underwear, and fuck, Zuko wants to see more. Feels like he needs to give something in return first. Ruon-Jian is actually out, but who knows where and who knows when he’ll be back. Zuko shoots him a text first, then takes off his shirt. He pinches a nipple hard then takes a pic, biting his lip, and sends it. “Ugh, I want to taste, I want to bite” and then a pic down Sokka’s chest to the head of his cock peeking out of his underwear. Why is he teasing himself? Why is he teasing Zuko?

He huffs and peeks into the hall, then sneaks to the bathroom. At least the fan should mostly cover the sound and it’s not like the other guys don’t do it too. And there’s a lock on the door. He shucks his pants and snaps a pic in the mirror, mimicking Sokka’s first pic. He’s not ready to put his face and dick in the same picture though, so he crops his face out and hits send. He resists sending “Show me the goods dammit!” and finally pulls his own cock out, shivering a little.

He’s quiet by habit, wants to draw this out, but who knows when there will be a knock on the door, has to be fast. He leans back against the wall, thinks about Sokka watching him do this, finds his own eyes in the mirror and bites his lip, stroking fast and firm.

Sokka  
Zuko’s so damn lovely, lean muscle and slender hips, he wants to get his hands all over. Wishes he could see Zuko touching himself right now. Sokka slips off his underwear, gets a pic of his fingers fanned across his dick, then finally lets himself grip. Zuko sends back “God, I don’t know what I want in my mouth more” and a picture straight down to his dick in hand, first time he’s seen it. Fuck. “Lovely, like all of you.” And “Both, I’ll stuff your mouth full.” It’s getting hard to type.

What he really wants is to have his mouth full too, wants to feel them moaning around each other, fuck. He makes himself stop stroking long enough to suck on three fingers for a picture, send it with “I want to taste you too” and then he goes for the home stretch. Shit, it’s almost sharp when he comes all over himself, gasping. He takes a picture while he’s still hard and panting, sends it with, “You make it so good for me” and hopes for a cumshot. He gets a pic of Zuko looking so hard it hurts, then a few moments later, licking come off his hand. Sokka’s dick gives an interested twitch before returning to rest. He saves the pictures in a secret folder.

“So do you want to come over this weekend?”

“Sunday morning?” is the reply he gets. That’ll probably be too early for Sokka, so he bargains “Come over late Saturday and we’ll fuck Sunday morning?”

He shoots Haru a text, “Hey bro, any chance you could be elsewhere Saturday night and maybe all of Sunday morning?”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Zuko  
He’s distracted all week, excited and nervous and not quite paying enough attention, thank fuck midterms are over. He even tells Mai what’s going on, they come up with a plan. If Zhao challenges him to shots again, he’ll make like he can’t because he's going to hook up with her, then they’ll sneak out and he’ll head south to Sokka. He feels kind of bad abandoning her, but it’s not like she’s a party monster herself.

So Saturday dawns, he sends Sokka a picture of his morning wood, and then he bounces around the house, starts setting up for the party at 10am. Zhao is suspicious, but gives him a fistbump when he shrugs and says “Mai.” It’s almost good-natured, but he knows Zhao’s going to be on the prowl tonight in response.

The party officially starts at 7pm, but he knows it’s not going to kick off for a few hours, probably has to show his face until 11pm, might have to get a ride to Sokka’s. It’s barely an hour in when Zhao challenges him to shots. Of course. Where’s Mai? Zuko thinks if he can just do these shots, and then hold off, he should avoid being too drunk tonight and hungover tomorrow morning. He makes a face with the first one, the fifth one barely burns but he still coughs, people are cheering and he sees Azula kiss Zhao on the cheek. That’s a horrifying development. He thinks it’ll probably happen, might be worse if he tries to intervene, they might become a power couple instead of just having a power play hookup.

He wanders out to the backyard looking for Mai, finally finds her in the shadows at the bottom of the yard next to the shed, wrapped around Ty Lee. Thinks, ‘Okay, maybe I wasn’t the only reason we never fucked’ and then clears his throat. Mai flips him off without looking.

“Come on, just leave with me and then you two can go fuck at home,” he tries to coax them. Ty Lee looks at him for a long moment.

“I always knew you were gay.” He's just drunk enough to take this in stride.

“I guess I’ll just go fuck myself then.”

But Mai takes pity on him, holds his hand and Ty Lee’s and leads them back through the house. They pass Azula in Zhao’s lap, he’s distracted but she scowls at them when they walk by, like they betrayed her.

When they get outside, Mai snorts, “Terrible taste runs in the family.”

“Hey, mom was great.”

“Yeah, and she married your dad.” Which, yeah.

When they get to the sorority house, Mai hands him a two liter water bottle, his backpack, and closes the door in his face. Fair enough. He stumbles off to the bus stop and sends Sokka a text, “Now I’m out to four people, how weird is that?” And then “Also waiting for the bus now” with a smiley face.

Sokka  
He spends most of the day working on a project he’s been procrastinating on, but he's distracted. Makes a run to the local sex shop, splurges on quality lube and grabs some bondage tape. Then thinks he ought to clean, maybe even the whole house. It’s… a task, but it distracts him and his roommates are grateful.

So it’s late and he’s ready, Haru is gone, now it’s just waiting. So he might as well get off, right? Just to take the edge off, because Zuko will probably be tipsy and just want to sleep tonight, right?

Right. He pulls up the folder, thinks about how he’s going to get his hands on all that soon, so soon. He palms himself through his pants, then slips a hand inside, lays back, just rubbing his thumb along his length, and looks at the picture of Zuko looking so hard he’ll die. Sokka will test the lube. For science. Yup. He shimmies out of his pants, grabs it off the table and slicks up his hand.

Oh fuck, the lube is a fucking game-changer, wow. It’s kind of cold, but he’s so hot, it’s so wet, his hand just glides, and it sounds so dirty. Fuck, he’s already thrusting up into his hand, squeezes his hand a little and thinks about taking Zuko and wow, this is going to be over so fast. He gets his phone ready for a picture and lets it happen, gets a nice shot of come running down his fist, head of his cock just visible. Sends it to Zuko, who’s finally (finally) on his way down, then gets dressed to meet him at the stop.

Zuko  
The bus is making its slow way up the hill when his phone buzzes, it’s Sokka. He’s half-prepared for the worst, but checks behind himself just in case and wow, that was a good idea. He clearly invested in lube. That bodes well.

Sokka’s waiting for him at the bus stop, already smiling, but he does the bro greeting again and they set off uphill for the house. They walk together quietly, there are some loud people walking towards the main streets, some people with dogs, some people who look like students. Zuko realizes he’s about to see where Sokka lives, that they’re going to sleep together without having sex first. It’s an intimate thought. Are they dating? This is something people who are together do, not something people just playing together do.

Sokka breaks off his worries by pointing out the house; it’s old, feels bigger on the inside, charming. There’s a light on in the kitchen, voices, but they go straight for the stairs. When they hit the landing, Sokka takes his hand, leads him to the room on the left.

“So, this is where the magic happens.” It’s cheesy, it’s Sokka. He flops onto the bed and looks up at Zuko with his arms open, so Zuko toes off his shoes and crawls up towards them, then stops with a pained expression.

“We’re brushing our teeth first.” Sokka sighs like he’s the most put upon and gets up. He waits while Zuko roots around in his backpack and then leads him to the bathroom next door. He makes faces at Zuko in the mirror while they brush their teeth and pees while Zuko’s still brushing, laughs when Zuko kicks him out to pee.

Sokka’s waiting in the bed when he gets back, lifts the blankets for him.

“Come here gorgeous.” So he strips off his shirt and pants and climbs in. It’s not a big bed, they have to spoon to fit, it’s soft, sweet. He feels less sober than he is as he settles back into Sokka and starts to drift off.

“Hey, what’s our safeword?”

“Mm? Oh. Ozai? What bigger boner kill is there than my father?” Sokka makes an inquisitive noise, but no, now’s not the time. It’s time to sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Zuko  
He’s completely unsurprised he wakes up first. At half past five. Left to his own devices, he knows Sokka won’t rise for another five hours. But in the bathroom he reasons, that’s five hours they could spend fucking and post-coitally napping. Or showering together. He’s already hard. Right, he’s got to wake Sokka up. He starts with gentle nudges, but Sokka just grumbles and nuzzles into the pillow, so he graduates to shoves. Finally it works.

“What ungodly hour do you call this? It’s not even light out.”

“I call it time to fuck.”

Sokka raises an eyebrow, smirking slowly, “For that, I can forgive you.”

It’s exactly that naughty smile from his profile, and Zuko can feel himself going pliant. Sokka fists his hair and brings him down for a kiss. Morning breath aside, it’s good, syrupy slow and sweet. Sokka bites his lip, pulling away, then tilts Zuko’s head back and licks up his neck, bites at the hinge of his jaw, the lobe of his ear.

“When I come back, I want you face down, ass up, okay?”

Zuko’s in position before the door even shuts, shivering, wondering if it’s against the rules to touch himself. Sokka didn’t say anything about it, so he slips a hand into his boxers and gasps into the sheets with relief. He’s so distracted he doesn’t notice Sokka returning until he gets the swat on the ass.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you? Couldn’t help yourself, couldn’t wait for me, just had to touch yourself, didn’t you? We’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?”

He grabs the tape and pulls Zuko’s arms behind his back.

“Maybe like this? Can you be a good boy if I tape your wrists here?” Zuko whines.

“Use your words, baby,” Sokka coaxes him, stroking his back.

“Yes! Yes, sir, I’ll be good!”

“Well, aren’t you perfect?” He kisses up Zuko’s back and bites his shoulder gently, then tapes his wrists together.

Sokka  
Zuko looks amazing like this, primed and ready for play. Sokka drags his nails up the backs of his thighs and yanks his boxers down, then gently lifts each knee to pull them off; now Zuko’s bare before him, quivering slightly, cock hanging heavy between his legs, balls already a little drawn up. Sokka palms his ass, thinks he has a plan.

“I’m going to spank you, okay? If you can count like a good boy, you’ll get my cock. Does that sound good?”

“Yes sir!” Zuko arches his back, presses into his hands.

“Good, that’s good,” and he moves to the side, brings his hand up, and lets the first one land.

“One!” Smack, smack, smack. “Two, three, ah, four!” One side is nice and pink, so he evens it out, brings the count up to eight. Zuko’s panting, and Sokka starts alternating cheeks. Smack, smack, smack. Zuko keeps up, so he keeps going.

“Twelve, thir-thirteen, fourteen!” He delivers the next four in quick succession, and then pets the red skin.

“Ready for the last two?” A few tears have leaked out, but Zuko nods vigorously. He puts a little weight into the swing, hears a mumbled “Nineteen,” figures it counts, and then really hefts the last one, “Ahh, twenty!”

“You’re so good, you did such a good job. Look at how pretty and red your ass is, you’re beautiful like this.” Sokka kisses the burning skin, Zuko’s pushing back and spreading his legs hopefully, but Sokka pushes him onto his side and stands up.

“Didn’t tell you how I’d give it to you, did I? Open that sweet mouth of yours for me.” Zuko looks up, brows in an angry line, but scoots towards the edge of the bed and opens his mouth. Sokka feeds his cock in, just the head, and pulls out, does it again, and again, watching Zuko’s jaw work. Next time he pushes forward, Zuko cranes his neck to take in more.

“Want more, do you? Greedy boy,” so he thrusts forward, feels the back of Zuko’s throat, feels him choke, then moan. “Fuck, you really are perfect,” Sokka groans. He digs a hand into Zuko’s hair, rests the other on his throat. Thrusts again.

Zuko  
He squirms, whines around the cock in his mouth and bends his knee up, hips bucking into the air, hands flexing helplessly behind his back. He can see Sokka’s balls drawing up, can feel him about to come and feels a sob break out of himself. He wants, damnit, he wants to be fucked. Then Sokka comes down his throat with a groan and he swallows reflexively. A little more come trickles out against his lips as Sokka pulls back. He’s actually crying now.

‘’Sh, I’m going to take care of you, don’t you worry, beautiful boy.” Sokka wipes away the tears and kneels down to kiss Zuko. “Don’t you want me to last? Sh, it’s okay, I’m not going to leave you hanging. Come on, let’s get you on your knees again, that’s a good boy.”

Zuko presses his face into the sheets, embarrassed despite himself, feels Sokka climb back onto the bed behind him, then feels his breath against his hole. He’s—Sokka’s lapping at him, getting him wet, working his tongue in. Zuko whines again, then hears a cap pop open and now it’s Sokka’s fingers, so slippery, circling him. The first one breaches him and he and Sokka both gasp, he’s so tight.

Sokka works him open slowly, just feeling the rim from the inside at first, then scissoring two fingers, and finally working three in and out, in and out. His legs are spread so far his knees are starting to slip, he moans when his cock comes in contact with the sheets, tries to grind down, but Sokka pulls his hips back up and he whines again. Finally he hears a condom being ripped open. Then there’s the blunt head of Sokka’s cock just nudging against him.

Sokka  
He lets Zuko make the first breach, sees the tension ripple up his spine, then the determined set of his face as he pushes back until the head pops through and it’s like his ass just pulls Sokka in, fuck. Suddenly he’s in balls deep and they’re both panting. He knew abstractly that anal would be different, but it’s true and it’s also Zuko. The first stroke is slow, he’s savoring the drag, the slide.

“You feel so good, baby, so good. You’re taking my cock so well, just look at you.” He strokes Zuko’s back, still moving slowly. Then Zuko’s back arches, Sokka slides a little deeper, and they moan. He grabs a handful of Zuko’s hair and his shoulder, leans back, and snaps his hips forward. Zuko keens, and Sokka works up to a brutal pace, panting, listening to the dirty slap of their hips.

“Please, please, Sokka, I need—ah!”

“Yeah? What do you need, baby?”

“Please, sir, touch me!”

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, let me give you what you need.” Sokka lets go, takes his hip in one hand and snakes the other around to get a hand on Zuko, jerks him fast and firm, in time with his thrusts. Zuko bites the sheets, then comes with a gasp. Sokka’s hips stutter as Zuko clenches around him and he follows with a deep groan.

Sokka pulls out as gently as he can, ties the condom off and tosses it. He grabs the scissors and carefully cuts the tape off Zuko’s wrists, then flops down, wet spot be damned, and pulls Zuko in against his chest, kisses him.

“You were wonderful, you did so well. Fuck, you’re so beautiful. That was so good.”

They doze like that for a while, then Zuko’s prodding him awake again, this time for a shower. They move slowly, and he insists on washing Zuko, soaping up his body, his hair. The house is still quiet by the time they go down to the kitchen, Sokka puts the coffee on and then digs up some tea for Zuko. On the bus they sit legs pressed together, looking in opposite directions, smiling.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sokka  
He meets the gang in front of one of the freshman dorms. Katara’s got a huge hickey on the side of her neck, wow.

“Post-sex brunch for this post-sex champion!” He’s practically bouncing with happiness, ruffles Katara’s hair and punches Toph on the arm, gives Aang a noogie and slings his arm around Haru. Actually, he’s pretty sure Aang’s the only one who’s not a post-sex champion, but he doesn’t want to ruin his mood by thinking about his sister like that, he’ll give Haru the talk later.

Zuko  
When he opens the door, Azula is right there waiting, with Zhao. And most of the brothers. This does not bode well.

“You didn’t spend the night with Mai.” Fuck.

He hitches up his backpack, thinks he has to answer. “No.”

“Now why would any red-blooded young man, given the chance, pass up a threesome with Ty Lee and Mai?” His blood runs cold.

“He wouldn’t,” Zhao says, smug.

“Unless,” Azula continues, “he were gay.”

Zuko’s distantly aware that there are tons of other valid reasons, but none of them are coming to mind. Someone’s moved behind him, so he can’t back out of the door. Something inside him shifts and he looks her in the eye.

“So?” Then he’s shouldering past them, determined to get to his room, to shut them out (to text Sokka).

He’s halfway up the stairs when she calls out after him, “I’ve told dad, by the way.”

He refuses to turn, to show her how much that scares him, just keeps walking, keeps putting one foot in front of the other til he’s at his room, rips the door open, slams it closed, and then collapses on the bed. His phone starts ringing, it’s dad. He lets it go to voicemail. And again. And again.

He gets a single text, “You’re no son of mine.” And then there’s silence.

He’s not sure how much time has passed when he hears the knock on the door, then Ruon-Jian comes in.

“Kind of a dick move,” Zuko can’t look at him, “Your sister, I mean. I’m uh, as long as, you know, you don’t like me, I’m uh, okay with you being, you know.”

“Thanks?” It is good though, that his fucking roommate is, you know, not a total homophobe. “Fuck, I need to make some calls.”

“Okay,” and Ruon-Jian backs out, leaves him alone.

“Hey uncle, um,” but there’s kind uncle Iroh, asking what’s wrong, and he just starts crying.

Sokka  
They’re at the park when he gets the texts, “My sister outed me.” And then, seconds later, “Can I see you?”

“Do you want me to come to you? We’re at the park, but I can leave.”

“No, can I come to you? Will your friends mind?” Sokka’s pretty sure they won’t, will ditch them if they do, so he lets Zuko know where to find them.

He ends up waiting at the bus stop, doesn’t want to make Zuko face his friends immediately, wants to make sure he’s okay in private. When he gets off the bus, Zuko looks tired, and a little lost. Sokka hugs him before he can open his mouth. The rock together on the spot for a long moment, just holding each other.

“So I’m sure my friends will like you, but we can totally ditch them if you want! Haru will probably thank you because he totally fucked my sister last night. And Aang loves everybody, except maybe Haru. Katara’s a little hard to please, but whatever. And Toph just hates the cis hets. You know what, let’s totally ditch them!” But Zuko’s giving him a watery little smile and Sokka stops babbling to smile back.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” slips out before he can stop it. He tries not to look too stricken as he waits.

“You don’t have to do that,” Zuko says. And that’s not okay, the way he sounds so self-deprecating.

“I want to.” Which is true, even if he hadn’t realized it before. Zuko nods, and Sokka takes his hand, happy, relieved.

“Okay, boyfriend, mine, do you want to go meet the friends?”

“Uh, sure. But… we can take our time getting there?” So they set off around the industrial part of the park, towards the water.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“My uncle’s going to take over my school fees… dad uh, he well, kind of…. disowned me.” Zuko’s putting on a brave show but Sokka can hear his voice shaking. And no wonder.

“Wow.” He’s not sure what else to say. “Your uncle sounds nice.”

“Mom probably would have… but she left because dad, you know… well, you don’t know but he’s… Uncle’s different.”

“Our mom died when we were young. Then dad was deployed. So Katara’s younger but she kind of became our mom. I don’t know, it was hard, but we managed. Dad knows about me. He’s like me actually. Bato’s kind of like a second dad now. Weird how things work out.”

“Wow, I can’t even imagine,” Zuko says. “We’re kind of doing this backwards, aren’t we?”

Sokka laughs, kisses the back of Zuko's hand, “Yeah, maybe a little bit. Well, do you want to meet the gang or is that too much for today?”

“They’re not? I mean, they’re okay with… ?”

“Yeah, come on, pretty boy, they’ll like you because I like you, plus you’re pretty likeable,” Sokka laughs and leads him up the hill.

“So guys, this is Zuko, my boyfriend! Boyfriend Zuko, this is Aang, and Katara, and Toph, and Haru! Teo’s off with his dad, but you’ll meet him sometime, I’m sure. Also this is Appa, who’s a working boy.” Zuko looks a little overwhelmed, but gives them a small smile and waves at them. If they’re surprised he went to the bus stop a single man and came back with a boyfriend, they hide it well. Appa licks Zuko anyway.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, a bitch napped, ch 16 might be a little late too

Zuko  
Zhao keeps saying nasty things, but the shock wears off for the other guys and they more or less leave him alone. It’s not ideal. Word spreads. It’s not as bad as he thought it would be. Being out. Random folks on campus give him the nod. Their sister sorority still likes him, despite Azula’s best efforts. She may be going out with Zhao, but Ty Lee is so much more personable, she has more sway. Mai’s there for him, uncle’s there for him. He has Sokka. He’s starting to have new friends.

It’s about a week later when Katara tracks him down in the library. He’s a little skittish around her, not used to the concept of a loving, accepting sister. And she looks like she means business when she finds him, asks him to step outside with her.

“So, you might be dating my brother, he might be happy right now, but,” and she looks him in the eye, “You fuck with his heart and I fuck up your life, got it?”

He nods solemnly, trying not to blink. She stares him down for a long moment, then looks askance with a shy smile.

“So do you think I should give Aang a chance or keep seeing Haru?”

“Uh,” he tries to roll with it, “isn’t Haru planning on going to school further inland?” And immediately regrets it. She turns away, scowling, texting furiously.

“I mean, Aang is a great kid, uh, guy, you know?”

It goes better the next week, when Sokka meets uncle.

Sokka  
So he knows Zuko’s uncle must be a good guy, right? He took over Zuko’s tuition and is taking him in for winter break. But this is still, you know, meeting the family. But it’s Zuko’s birthday. But he’s a little freaked out. But it’s okay, right? It’s okay, he can do this.

They meet at a tea shop near the market downtown. It’s a pretty popular place, they spend some time waiting, Zuko’s uncle humming to himself as they hold hands and look awkward.

They’re still quiet for the ceremonious tea pouring. Sokka tries to make himself like it and only puts two sugars in, it’s not enough, but he’ll suffer if it means Zuko’s nicer family approves of him. The old dude is fucking savoring his tea, like a wine connisseur. He wishes he liked it that much, but tea is no coffee. Zuko also seems to be having a grand time just quietly drinking tea. Sokka is so close to making a dad joke just to break the tension when Zuko gets up for the bathroom. Now he feels doubly awkward.

“You know, it’s been a long time since I have seen my nephew look so happy.” He says it so matter of fact, but it’s kind of a gutpunch. He makes Zuko happy? Zuko’s been that unhappy for how long now? He’s a little indignant even though he’s apparently already doing something about it. Something of this must show on his face because the uncle laughs.

“I’m trying.” True. “He makes me happy too.” Also true, but kind of embarrassing to say out loud. This must also show on his face, or this uncle is a mind-reader. When Zuko comes back, they’re both laughing and Sokka’s blushing.

“Do not worry Zuko, we have not started talking about you yet.” And then they do, about how Zuko was a mama’s boy, how he liked feeding the animals in their little pond, how he cared about their workers; they skate over Azula, his father. There are pitfalls Sokka wants to know about, wants to be part of healing, but it’s early yet.

Zuko  
Sokka’s practically dancing in his seat before he finally gets up to go to the bathroom. Zuko watches him leave, then looks down, away from uncle, waits for his verdict.

“You have chosen a fine young man. He certainly drank a lot for someone who doesn’t like tea! Zuko,” he waits for eye contact, “I am glad for you.” For a moment it’s just sweet, and then, “So, how did you find him?”

“Uh, we uh, we met through, um, through the fraternity. At a party—after a party. Um, yes.” If uncle finds this suspicious, he doesn’t mercifully doesn’t say, but his smile says he knows it’s more complicated than Zuko’s willing to say.

“A little fast?”

“I guess so. We’ve been talking for almost three months?” Is his math right? No. So it’s slightly exaggerated. It is almost the end of the quarter though, wow. Maybe it was… rash to introduce his first ever boyfriend to his family. Already. When he looks up, slightly aghast, uncle is laughing like he said it all out loud.

“You have been unhappy for too long, Zuko, it’s okay to let yourself have this. To be excited.”

It goes alright, even when uncle asks Sokka those horrible questions about the future, school, jobs, etc. Zuko’s a little embarrassed that he learns things about Sokka, that he didn’t know the answers before, that they’re still so new to each other.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait so damn long for this like, pwp chapter, but here it is

Sokka  
This time Haru is off inland, not deflowering his sister, but it means that it’s Zuko’s birthday and they have the room to themselves. This time they hold hands all the way back to the house and laugh as they race up the stairs.

Inside, he crowds Zuko up against the door, puts a hand on his throat and kisses him, messy and wet. When Zuko’s moaning into his mouth, he leans back and slaps him. His eyes go wide, then he starts panting, leaning into the hand on his throat, so Sokka slaps him again. He moans, offers his other cheek and Sokka backhands him, tightens his grip, then leans down for another kiss, the little stifled moans vibrating against his hand.

“Look at you, so desperate for me already. Fuck, you’re lovely. Do you want another?” Zuko nods, frantic, almost writhing against the door, and Sokka slaps him again, then drops a hand down to palm him through his pants, smiles when he bucks into the touch, nuzzles against his throat, licks the hinge of his jaw. Then Sokka uses the hand on his throat to push Zuko to his knees, undoes his pants with the other hand. He strokes himself, holding Zuko back, then sneaks fingers into his mouth.

Zuko  
“Show me what you want to do and maybe I’ll let you.” So Zuko surges forward, gagging a little as Sokka’s fingers go down his throat, pulls back to suck, swirling his tongue, bobs his head. His eyes flutter back open to watch Sokka stroke himself in time, then dart up to his eyes, pleading. Zuko whines as the fingers withdraw to smear across his cheek, catches Sokka’s thumb as his hand adjusts to cup his jaw.

“What a talented mouth you have. Do you want my cock now?” Sokka laughs as he nods, whining, and Sokka withdraws his thumb, lets Zuko nuzzle into his pubes. Zuko closes his eyes, turning to mouth at his cock, kissing his way to the tip slowly, then suckling. Sokka braces against the door and dips his hips forward in a leisurely rhythm. He slips a finger in, hooks it into Zuko’s cheek, stretching his mouth even more.

“Never get tired of looking at you, at that mouth, those eyes.” Sokka hooks another finger in, rolls his hips, thrusting his cock deep into Zuko’s open mouth, hitting the back of his throat, pinning him to the door until Zuko paws at his thighs to breathe.

“One day I’m just going to cut your clothes open.” Sokka urges Zuko up, “Come here, let’s get you naked,” and they wrestle his clothes off through thick kisses, seams popping a little, shirt stretched, tripping over his jeans as they stumble towards the bed, and then Sokka throws him down onto it.

Sokka  
“You’re absolutely delicious; I’m going to taste you and you’re going to keep your hands up over your head, okay?” He waits until Zuko puts his arms up and crosses his wrists, then rips his own shirt off overhead and grabs the lube. He settles on his stomach between Zuko’s legs, kissing and biting up his inner thighs to his throbbing erection, just resting against his belly.

Zuko’s moving restlessly beneath him, shifting his hips, sighing. It’s a little bit a lot, so Sokka makes himself just go for it, licks up Zuko’s shaft and gets a hand around him, the other fumbling for the lube as he mouths at Zuko’s balls. It’s distracting, the way Zuko shudders and whines when Sokka gets his mouth on him, arches his back, makes him want to stay there, licking and sucking until Zuko falls apart, biting his lip and flexing his hands, trying to stay put.

Instead he works in the first finger, gentle, teasing, feeling Zuko’s rim from the inside until he pushes down to take the finger in further. Sokka stays gentle, working in a second finger, scissoring them, and then a third, crooking his fingers, until Zuko’s quivering and on the edge. Then he pulls out.

“You’ve been so good, I’m going to let you ride me. Do you want to do that?” And Zuko’s already rolling up on his knees, pushing at Sokka to get in position, to lay back and put on the condom, gets a leg over him, murmuring “Yes, yes, yes,” as he holds Sokka steady and begins to sink down. He’s a vision, flushed down to his chest, head thrown back, mouth open, hot and tight as he takes Sokka in. Once he’s seated, Zuko takes a moment, braces his hands on Sokka’s chest, then bites his lip, determined, and begins to ride.

Zuko  
It’s a lot, Sokka feels deep, deeper than last time, and thick, he was prepared but it’s still a stretch. He takes it slow, rolling his hips and lifting up just slightly, getting used to the feeling. When his body adjusts, he braces harder and goes for a bigger range of motion, works his knees, eyes fluttering as Sokka moans beneath him. He tries leaning back, resting his hands on Sokka’s thighs, and suddenly it’s so much better, his mouth drops open in a cry. But… 

“Sokka, I need more, I need—I need!” Sokka starts thrusting up to meet him, hands on his hips, it’s good, not enough. Zuko falls forward to his elbows and Sokka’s hips snap up, fast and hard, right.

“Come on beautiful, touch yourself, we’re almost there!” Zuko’s half-collapsed on top of him to get a hand down but then he’s coming, choking out a moan in Sokka’s ear, squeezing him, and then Sokka’s coming too, deep inside.

They lay panting for a while, coming down from the pleasure slowly. Zuko’s about ready to settle in for a nap when Sokka nudges him.

Sokka  
“Come on, no sleeping yet, we’ll be jizz-glued together and you know you’re going to make me get up to brush teeth anyway.” Zuko nods even as he snuggles in closer. Sokka sighs, put upon, and pulls out, shushes Zuko when he makes a little sad noise, and rolls over on top.

“Come on, pretty boy,” kisses all over Zuko’s face, “come on, I’ll hold your hand the whole time,” more kisses, “and you can wake me up at some ghastly, pre-dawn time for another round.” Zuko pouts before opening his eyes.

“Carry me to the bathroom?” He sighs again, then nods as he begins looking for their underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at obiwankenoodling on tumblr, if you want, happy to answer questions
> 
> Definitely let me know if I missed anything that should be tagged!!


End file.
